


apologies

by kasarin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasarin/pseuds/kasarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Haruhi spend a drunken night together. This is the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apologies

"I'm sorry, Hikaru."  
  
An apology. An apology, after everything that happened. Like there's something that needs apologizing for. Like  _she_  needs to apologize for anything.  
  
"... Why?" he asks. He's never been one to keep his thoughts to himself. "Why are you sorry? You don't...." His hands ball into fists, thoughts rushing too fast for his mouth to keep up. "You don't have anything to apologize for."  
  
She stares back at him, eyes dark and honest. Always so  _honest_. "Yes, I do," she replies. He knows that look, the unflinching gaze. She's made up her mind, and there's nothing he can do to change it.  
  
But he can still try.  
  
"No, you  _don't_." He's not sure what expression has twisted his own face. Anger? Pain? He ducks his head slightly, unable to look into her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Silence falls over them, stifling and tense, and he tries not to let his mind wander back to the night before. Tries not to remember how she felt against him, warm and soft and  _his_ , just his....  
  
"I was the one who kissed you."  
  
His hands twitch at his sides, aching to rise up and clap over her mouth. Keep her from speaking. Let him take the memory as it is, untarnished by her regrets.  
  
"I was the one who started the whole thing. If I hadn't had so much to drink, I wouldn't have—"  
  
" _Stop it!_ "  
  
The sudden shout stuns them both back into silence. Hikaru sucks in a breath and holds it, his hands rising to rake through his already tousled hair.  
  
She'd looked so happy, he remembers. All smiles and laughter, before she leaned in and gave him a kiss. A simple, chaste kiss. For all he knew, she might have been aiming for his cheek and simply missed. But she hadn't stopped smiling, even when he'd pulled her closer and kissed her again. And again, and again, until their hands were tangled in each other's hair and her laughter was interspersed with something far less innocent.  
  
It had been uncoordinated, to say the least. Some might even say sloppy. But they'd both had far too much to drink, and their laughter and simple  _enjoyment_  of each and every movement was enough. Eyes hazy with both alcohol and pleasure had stared at him, and he'd slid his hands over her skin and swore that he'd love her for the rest of his life.  
  
For one night, Haruhi had been his and his alone.  
  
And now, she's watching him with pity and regret mingling in her eyes, and he knows that he should apologize. But even if he does....  
  
"... I'm sorry."  
  
... even if he does....  
  
"... No, you're not."  
  
... she won't believe him.  
  
  
  
She leaves shortly after, her face set in determination — at what, he doesn't dare to ask. She leaves, and his eyes turn towards the couch that they woke up on, shivering against each other. He remembers the feel of her pressed against him, remembers the look in her eyes as she recalled what had happened....  
  
But he's not sorry. She knew it, and so does he.  
  
Haruhi regrets it, he knows. If she could, he's sure that she'd take it all back. But as for him?  
  
He only wishes that he could have had more than just one night.


End file.
